Your Characters
by Artheart82
Summary: EDIT: I will probably not be continuing this, sorry. You make characters, I write about them. And if you want a pairing, both you and the creator of the other character need to agree. Please r and r! The sooner you give characters, the sooner I write!
1. Chapter 1

Alright people, here is an idea for a fic that you can help with

Alright people, here is an idea for a fic that you can help with. If you make up characters, I will use them in my story. By the way, after you make your characters, it's kind of my decision what to do with them… So don't complain about me not using your character. I will take suggestions, but don't expect me to use all of them. Ok… So here are the things I need to know about the character:

Age:

Gender:

Nation:

Hair color:

Hairstyle:

Skin color:

Eye color:

Clothing color/style:

History:

Other:

(You don't have to use the "Other" one.)

Remember: The sooner you make your characters, the sooner I write!


	2. 1 Meet Hani

Your Characters-

**Your Characters-**

**Chapter 1!**

**Yippee! It's finally up! I think I have given enough time for characters… Okay, and don't forget, even though I don't use ALL of the characters as mains, remember I can't choose all of them! Anyway…**

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Avatar, and most of the characters aren't mine either- they're yours! Plot is mine though, enjoy…

Chapter One

Andella grew tired of walking. It had been about a day since she left the wandering life of an Air Nomad.

She had grown bored of the Nomadic life- the women in the nomad tribe never let her bend- it was "the men's job".

She was making her way to the southern Earth Kingdom. She hoped to find shelter, or at least a meal.

Her mouth watered at the thought of warm food. She had eaten a considerable amount of food back with the Air Nomads, but now that she was alone it was harder to find food than she thought it would be.

She soon drifted to the entrance to the Kingdom. It was huge, with a large wall.

How was she supposed to get in? Surely she wasn't welcome. She looked around and walked to a near bye tree. She glided up with her bending and sat in a branch.

Over the wall, she saw a village, but what caught her eye a little girl… Five or six. She was watching what seemed to be her grandfather cooking something over a fire.

"Come here, child…" Her grandfather said roughly. She kept her head down as she carried a chikendog egg to her grandfather.

"Here…" She whispered.

He reached out to grab it, but instead it fell on the ground and splattered.

"You incompetent fool!" He spat at her.

"Hani sorry…" She whispered. Suddenly he got up and left, leaving her in the darkness.

"How could he just leave her like that?" Andella asked herself. The girl started to cry. Andella leapt and soared over the huge wall and was standing a few yards away from the girl.

"Hello…" Andella spoke with a soft voice. The girl looked up, but then kept crying.

"You know, like isn't so bad." Andella said sweetly. "There are good things… Like clouds and animals… lots of things…"

"Not everything is jolly and happy all the time…" she replied wiping away her tears.

"Hm… What's your name?" Andella asked.

"I'm Hani…"

"Well 'Hani'… Do you trust me?" Andella asked.

"I guess…" She replied.

"Will that man mind if I take you beyond the gate?" Andella asked.

"Probably…" She muttered darkly. Andella frowned. "But he probably won't notice if I go for a little while." She grinned.

"_At least she stopped crying…"_ Andella thought.

"Okay then… I have a secret." Andella said.

"Hani can keep it. She promises!" Hani said eagerly.

"You can't tell _**ANYONE**_. Okay?" Andella couldn't believe she was about to tell a five year old that she was an airbender! She had only known her for a few minutes.

"Okay! Tell Hani!" She begged.

"Okay. I am a bender…" She slowly delivered the message.

"What kind?!" Hani asked eagerly.

"Not fire…" Hani nodded. "Not water…" Hani nodded again. "Not earth..." Hani's eyes grew very wide.

"A-air?" She was amazed beyond belief. This time Andella nodded. "B-b-but…" She whispered shocked.

Andella put her finger to Hani's mouth and she silenced.

She carried her piggyback to the wall into the shadows, and soared up high and landed on top of it. Hani gasped in disbelief.

Andella smiled as she leaped to the ground, about thirty feet below them.

She hopped up to a tree, and flew from branch to branch.

Soon they were far from the gate and in a clearing surrounded by trees. Hani looked up at the stars in amazement.

"So Hani…" Andella asked putting her down. "Do you like clouds?"

**Good? Bad? Please R and R! And it's never too late for new characters!**


End file.
